Conventionally, display devices which each include a display, a touch panel which detects a position of a touch operation from a user, a pressing operation detector which detects a pressing from a user and a controller which performs processing corresponding to the detected touch operation and pressing.
For example, in a mobile information device (display device) disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a touch panel and a display are stacked together. Thus, in the display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a controller (control circuit) performs processing of displaying images according to a change in an input position of a touch operation received by a display surface of the display. Further, in the display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the controller performs another processing of displaying images when a user presses the display surface at a touch position.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-25594